waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The D Show
The D Show was a two-disc CD-ROM Disney game produced in November 2, 1998 by Disney Interactive. It plays as a game show that asks you anything that is all about Disney at the time this game was released & sometimes can act a similar way the "You Don't Know Jack" games have done from 1995 to now with over 32 games. This game is similar to the 4th volume, "The Ride" in which up to three players or teams are first given letter keys used to buzz in and answer 13 questions (12 from the 6 categories (3 in each category) in each episode and the D Fibulator as a simple question). Scoring Answering questions correctly will win the player/teams D Bucks, whose values are announced before each question. These values will add to the amount of D Bucks overall. However, answering incorrectly will deduct that same amount from the score. D Bucks are also added to bonus rounds and the final D Fibulator round. The D Bucks will be calculated at the end of each show, and the one with the most amount of D Bucks wins. About the Shows Each show consists of six Disney trivia categories each with 3 questions, two bonus rounds (which happen randomly) and the final D Fibulator round. Categories and Questions The six categories each consist of three trivia questions with facts about Disney movies, TV shows, characters and more. The player has a choice of choosing categories, until only one is left, after which that category is automatically chosen. There are two rounds per show, with three categories per round. When a category is chosen, there is a brief description of that category. Then trivia questions based on that category are shown, occasionally accompanied by a video or sound clip to help with the question. These trivia questions have four multiple-choice answers to choose from. Right answers light up in blue, wrong answers in pink. Right answers will win D Bucks, and wrong answers will deduct D Bucks, and anyone else can steal the question. Bonus Rounds Each show features two bonus rounds, one for each round of the show. They test visual knowledge of Disney characters, places or things. There are six bonus rounds in all, which are as follows: *'Before and After:' In this bonus round, the player will see early concept art of Disney characters or attractions alongside images of the way they turned out in the end. The player must buzz in when they think they see a match. A correct match wins $1,000 D Bucks, but an incorrect match, while a mismatch costs $1,000 D Bucks. The images are constantly changing, so the player must watch carefully. *'Casting Call:' In this bonus round, ten members of a Disney film or TV show appear, one at a time. The player must know what film or TV show those characters are from and make the call before the timer runs out. The sooner the player answers correctly, the more D Bucks they will win. If the player cannot make the casting the call, the game continues until either another player answers correctly or until the complete cast is revealed. There are three casting calls per round. *'Cel-O-Vision:' This bonus round has players matching character cels with their appropriate background paintings. Correct matches win $1,000 D Bucks, while mismatches lose $1,000 D Bucks. The images are constantly changing, so the player must watch carefully. *'Character Mix-Ups:' This bonus round consists of three wheels, thousands of combinations, and only one character match. Each spinning wheel has certain character parts on it. There is only one complete character among the three wheels. The player must assemble the right character from the wheels as they spin. When the single character is found, the player must buzz in and use the mouse to turn the wheel to line up the parts before the timer runs out to win the D Bucks. There are three Mix-Ups per round in all. *'Fast Focus:' This bonus round features a blurred or twisted image of someone or something from Disney. When the player knows what or whom it is, they must buzz in and choose the correct answer quickly to win the D Bucks. If they fail, someone else can answer and win. There are three Fast Focus images per round. *'Picture Perfect:' This bonus round is a slider puzzle. It consists of a scrambled image of a Disney character that starts solving itself. If the player can finish solving the puzzle in less than thirty seconds, they must buzz in and slide the tiles together to win the D Bucks. If the player buzzes in as the last tile moves into place, they must click the cursor on the last piece and slide that right and/or left and back, or up and/or down and back, to win the D Bucks. The D Fibulator After both rounds are complete, the player reaches the final challenge, the D Fibulator, a speed round consisting of true-or-false questions relating to Disney facts that must be answered within sixty seconds. Each player plays at the same time. The first player to answer correctly wins $2,000 D Bucks, while answering incorrectly costs $2,000 D Bucks. Only one player can be right, so they must be the first to answer as soon as they spot the truth or fib. Gallery TheDShow1.jpg TheDShow2.jpg|Incorrect answer TheDShowVidClip.jpg|Video clip sample Beauty-facts-adam-2.jpg|Fast Focus bonus File:The_D_Show_-_Theme_Song|Opening theme Category:Game Shows Category:1998 video games Category:Computer games